Fluoropolymers often need to be cured in order to develop the physical properties necessary for particular end use applications.
It is known to incorporate cure-site monomers such as CF2═CFOCF2CF(CF3)OCF2CF2CN into fluoroelastomers and then cure the fluoroelastomer using a catalyst and long exposure to high temperatures. However, catalyst residues may adversely affect the properties of the cured fluoroelastomer, or byproducts of the curing reaction may pose environmental problems. Long exposure to high temperatures may increase manufacturing costs and can cause polymer degradation.
Methods are also known for curing certain fluoropolymers by way of crosslinking the fluoropolymers through the use of electron beam or actinic radiation.
However, there remains a need for a process to crosslink fluoropolymers that does not expose the fluoropolymers to high energy processes that can degrade the fluoropolymer. There is also a need for fluoropolymers that are radiation-durable for use in photovoltaic and concentrating photovoltaic modules.